The Ancient Past
by SariSpy56
Summary: When Randy and Howard go on a field trip to Egypt with a small group of students to find a prince's tomb, Randy had strange visions which slowly evolve into a reality.
1. Nomicon's Mirror

_**A/N: **__Rachel420 (or Molly420 as she is known in deviantART) is helping me and RPing with me with this._

_**A/N: **__Not a sequel to __**Tomb of the Cursed Mummy**_

_**A/N: **__Originally a short one-shot entitled __**Worse Than Chickens**_

_**A/N: **__Actually takes place during the events in__** Tales from Norrisville**_

* * *

The ticking of the clock on the wall echoed throughout the room. School was so close to ending only a few more minutes. Randy sat at his desk in Mr. Bannister's English classroom. He kept turning to glance at the clock, just waiting for the bell to ring.

_Ugh. When will the bell ring? _Randy thought frantically. _I could really use a monster attack right about now. Let it be a stanked student or a McFist robot. Anything to get rid of this boredom!_

Howard was sitting across from him, doodling in his notebook, paying no attention at all. The Nomicon suddenly flashed in Randy's knapsack a few times. Randy noticed that the Nomicon was flashing and quickly grabbed it before anyone can notice it. He hid it behind a fake math book's cover and he opened the Nomicon, being pulled inside in the process. As he ascends across the pages, Randy notices something a little _different _about the Nomicon. Instead of the usual Asian aspects, Randy saw some hieroglyphics.

_What the juice is going on in the Nomicon? _Randy thought as he lands on a soft, feathery cushion with a true sapphire silken feel. It beats landing hard on a rocky surface like usual.

"What's with the hieroglyphics, Nomicon?" Randy asked the Nomicon.

The Nomicon just flashed in respond. It flashes again and a large golden mirror appears in front of Randy.

"You want me to look in the mirror?" Randy asked the Nomicon.

The Nomicon flashes, meaning a yes. Randy takes a look at the mirror, but gasps quickly once he looks at the mirror's reflection. He saw an ancient Egyptian version of himself. Both reflections are the same - same tyrian purple hair, same sapphire blue eyes, same body. But the only differences between the reflections is that the Egyptian reflection had thick black eyelinders on his eyes and he wore a traditional Egyptian garb, but it has a more royal look into it.

()()()()()

Back in reality, Howard glanced over, noticing that Randy was in the Nomicon and just shrugged and went back to drawing. While doodling away, Principal Slimovitz enters the classroom with a grin on his face.

"Can I have your attention please?" Principal Slimovitz asked the class as they became silent. "As you all know, the school board had decided to take this class on a field trip to Egypt, tomorrow. We will be visiting the ancient city of Memphis and try to find some ancient artifacts and a pharaoh's tomb from ancient times."

The class mumbled amongst themselves.

"Permission slips are on Mr. Bannister's desk. So before you leave for the day, please pick up a slip and get your parent or guardian to sign it so that it may be collected in the morning before we leave."

And with that, Principal Slimovitz placed a pile of pink permission slips on the desk and quickly leave the room.

()()()()()

Back in the Nomicon, Randy was still shocked at seeing an Egyptian version of himself in the golden mirror.

"What are you trying to tell me, Nomicon?" Randy asked the Nomicon with panic. "Why am I seeing an Egyptian version of myself?"

Instead of responding, the Nomicon flashes again. A hole emerges underneath Randy and before he knew it, he is quickly sucked into a hole.

()()()()()

The bell was going to ring soon and Howard just kept doodling, when he heard Randy gasping for air. He could tell that Randy is finally out of the Nomicon.

Once the bell rang, the two boys each took a permission slip, left the school and were walking home.

"So what did the Nomicon say?" Howard asked.

"She didn't tell me anything." Randy explained. "She just showed me a mirror, that's all."

Howard just sort of nodded.

"So what did I missed?" Randy asked Howard.

"Nothing much." Howard replied. "Except Principal Slimovitz said that we were taking a field trip to Egypt."

"A field trip to Egypt?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, something about searching for some pharaoh's tomb."

"So uh ... when is the field trip taking place?"

"Tomorrow."

Randy freaks out a little. "Tomorrow?! Aw man, I missed everything."

"You were the one complaining about how school wouldn't end and you went into that dumb book in the first place."Howard argued.

"Okay one, the Nomicon isn't dumb, and two, who said I was complaining?"

Howard shrugged. "Whatever you say, Cunningham. I could see it in your eyes. Plus you kept glancing at the clock."

As Randy fumes at what Howard had told him, Cindy and Sierra walked up to them.

"Have you guys heard P. Slim's annoucement earlier?" Cindy asked Randy and Howard.

Howard noticed the two girls and waved slightly. "Hey guys."

"How's it going?" Sierra asked.

"Good." Howard replied. "Did you hear about the trip to Egypt tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and it's gonna be the cheese!" Cindy cried happily. "I can't wait to see some cool ancient tombs!"

Howard nodded and agreed.

"Maybe we could find some ancient history along the way." Sierra cried in excitement. "Maybe they've got really great women back in ancient times!"

"Or better yet, we might find the queen's mummy!" Cindy also cried in excitement.

Howard chuckled.

"What?" Cindy and Sierra asked Howard at the same time.

"You sound pretty excited to go discover a bunch of dead people." Howard replied.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're going to Egypt." Cindy replied as the four teens walk to Cindy's place which is not very far from Randy and Howard's place. After entering the house, the four teens flopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, sounds great." Randy spoke for the first time since he and Howard left school.

Grabbing a TV remote from the table, Cindy flicked on the TV to see it was currently on the History Channel. It was showing a show about Ancient Egypt.

"Funny how tomorrow's the field trip to Egypt, and there's a show on it right now." Sierra joked.

Howard smiled and watched the show. A narrator is talking off-screen.

_"For years, archaeologists have been digging the Egyptian deserts to find lost tombs of ancient Egyptians. Last month, a team of archaeologists discovered the lost tomb of Riei, a young prince of Eypt. Riei took the throne of Egypt when he was only 8 years old, shortly after his father was killed in a terrible battle between the Eyptians and the Achaeans. He was written to be a unique and noble ruler to have an exotic hair color of tyrian purple, but his reign was very short for he died at age of 14. No one knows how he died, but some historians believed that he was poisoned in the royal bedchamber by his vizier, Khaba, who some believed that he wanted the prince overthrown so that he can rule Egypt and marry Riei's fiancée, the lovely princess Omorose from a city state called Helwan. Unless this theory is proven to be true, Riei's murder remains a mystery and it was never solved."_

"Wow. Talk about a pharaoh assassinaton plot." Randy spoke.

Howard nodded. "That's crazy!"

"Crazy indeed." Sierra added.

During the time of the show, the teens were half-awake. Cindy couldn't keep herself awake that she ended up resting onto Randy's shoulder. Randy, also couldn't keep himself awke, rested his arm around Cindy's shoulders, also resting close to her. If one had excellent hearing, you could hear two heartbeats going at once.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Lina's voice came from behind the couch.

"I know, right?" Sierra's voice also came from behind.

Randy and Cindy shot around to see Cindy's older sister, Lina standing behind the couch and Sierra resting her elbows on the back of the couch, smiling sweetly.

"Lovebirds." Howard chuckled lightly and continued to watch the show.

"We're not lovebirds!" Randy and Cindy yelled at Howard.

"Yeah you are." Howard replied chuckling. In frustration, Randy grabs a sofa pillow and whacks Howard on the face with it. "Ow."

Howard fell backwards off the couch, followed by Cindy and Randy chuckling.

"Thanks." Cindy thanked Randy.

"No problem." Randy replied.

"Shouldn't you guys be going home or something?" Lina asked Randy, Howard and Sierra. "It's getting awfully late."

Howard got up and nodded and headed home. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Sierra cried as she also headed home, which is right next to Cindy's place.

"Bye guys!" Randy cried as he too headed home for the day.

* * *

_**Well, that's about it for chapter one. Please read and review though.**_


	2. Dream of Death

_**A/N: In both my original pictures and Jet556's version in "Past Lives: The Bronze Age", Riei drinks the water that was poisoned. In this version, it'll be red wine that is poisoned instead of water.**_

* * *

Howard was already heading home, but by the time he got home, Heidi was standing at the doorway, giving him a glare.

"Howard, do you know what time it is?" Heidi asked Howard in an angry tone.

"Umm..." Howard mumbled quietly.

"Mom was worried sick when she noticed you didn't come home!" Heidi yelled again. "Explain yourself!"

"Uh ... I gotta go to my room now!" And with that, Howard quickly ran up to his room and played Grave Punchers all night.

A pink permission slip is still in his bag. Howard would have to make a mental note on getting the slip signed by tomorrow, or his friends are going to Egypt without him.

_At least this time, we won't have to face that Sutekh Brotherhood. _Howard thought with a smirk. _Those guys are nasty._

()()()()()

That night, everyone, even Howard who still plays Grave Punchers all night, had signed their permission slips. When the sun came down and the moon rises over the city, Norrisville fell into a peaceful silence with only the noise being the crickets, the stray animals or occasional din. Most people could fall asleep peacefully in this haven, but sadly, one would not.

In the Cunningham residence, Randy tossed and turned in his bed for the seventh time if someone, usually the Nomicon was there to count. His thoughts were restless and blurry, his scrawny body covered in sweat; usual signs of a nightmare.

_The young Prince Riei is all alone in his bedchamber, on the night before the grand wedding between him and the lovely Princess Omorose of Helwan. All the excitement earlier that night greatly exhausted the prince that he only needed to take a short nap before rejoining the celebration that the Egyptians held in honor of the young prince and princess, soon to be king and queen of Egypt the following day._

_Riei thought he needed to rest for a bit. Wouldn't want his subjects to see him in a sickly state during the wedding tomorrow. Not even Omorose would want to see her prince in a sickly state if he had not gotten his rest._

_Riei was just about to climb into his bed to take a short rest when a knock on the grand door was heard. Riei approaches the grand door and opens it to reveal a servant holding a tray with a golden goblet on it. Riei was a little confused. Since when did he ordered a servant to fetch him a drink?_

_"My master, Khaba wishes you a toast. In honor of your engagement with the princess Omorose." the servant said to Riei._

_"Thank you noble servant." Riei thanked the servant as he takes the golden cup from the tray. "Please give Khaba my gratitude the next time you see him."_

_The servant bowed before leaving the prince's bedchamber. Riei's thoughts on why a servant fetched him a drink without giving him a direct order faded as the prince takes a seat on a stool, the cup still in his arms. Riei was not surprised to find his drink being rich red wine that the nobles and the royalty cherished during magnificent feasts and parties. Red wine was considered to be a favorite drink of the higher class, so seeing that his drink was red wine didn't surprise Riei._

_Riei had noticed that his mouth had been dry as sand since his grand announcement of the wedding. Thirsty, Riei drinks the red wine, admiring its taste. Before he could finish the entire cup, the prince collapse onto to floor and his world went black instantly. With his legs upon a stool, Riei lay where he had fallen. His right arm was outstretched with a cup not far from his hand as red wine with some green liquid in it was spilled across the floor. _

_"Riei? Are you okay in there?" Omorose's voice cried from behind the grand door._

_Receiving no answer, Omorose (who resembles a lot like Theresa) enters Riei's bedchamber, noticed Riei's body lying on the floor and screamed. Tears rolled down from her eyes as she rushed to Riei's side._

_"Riei! Riei! Speak to me!" Omorose cried. But all attempts to do so failed._

_Seconds later, a few palace guards, followed by a a chubby ginger nobleboy (who resembles a lot like Howard) and a few nobles entered the prince's bedchamber._

_"What happened Omorose?" the ginger nobleboy asked the sobbing princess._

_"Riei isnt' waking up, Sadiki!" Omorose cried again._

_The nobleboy, Sadiki took notice of the cup on the floor, red wine with green liquid on it spilt across the floor. Sadiki now knew exactly why Riei isn't waking up. But telling Omorose the grim reason would grieven her even more._

_"Riei has been poisoned." Sadiki told Omorose the grim news. "He's dead."_

_But this grieved Omorose even more._

_"Who would do this to the prince?" A noblewoman asked. "He's so young!"_

_"He must be avenged!" A nobleman growled as several others agreed. "Whoever murdered our prince, he'll be as good as dead once I find him!"_

_Unbeknownst to the crowd, a satisfied, shadowy figure snickered and ran off. _

"AHH!" Randy screamed as he sat up, wide awake, panting from that terrible nightmare. That was only a dream, it isn't real. Randy breathed to calm himself down and settled in to try to get some sleep again.

_Riei looks familiar. No, it's just a dream. _Those were Randy's last clear thoughts as he drifted off to the land of sleep again. _But ... what if Riei and I are the same person?_

Now back to sleep, Randy fails to notice the Nomicon buzzing a few times throughout the rest of the night.

()()()()()

The next day, Randy, Cindy, Sierra and Howard are all at the school, getting ready to head to Egypt for the field trip. Randy was a little shaky today because of the strange dream he had last night. When Howard, Cindy and Sierra noticed, Randy stops shaking and got to his senses.

"Are you alright, Cunningham." Howard, with such concern, asked Randy.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay." Randy replied.

"You sure about that, dude?" Howard asked again.

"Howard, I'm fine." Randy replied again. "It was just a nightly training with the Nomicon, that's all."

_Dude, you're a terrible liar. _Cindy thought while looking at Randy with a smirk on her face.

Howard simply nodded as the four friends get onto the yellow bus that would take them to the airport.

"Egypt! Here we come!" Sierra cried as the bus takes the students to the airport where the adventure in Egypt awaits.


	3. NEWSFLASH: Riei's Mummy Vanished

Once they arrived in Egypt, they gathered together in the lobby of the airport.

Okay students," Principal Slimovitz spoke to a large group of students. "Now that we've arrived in Egypt, we'll began taking off to the ancient ruins of Memphis and camping there for the remainder of the trip so that's easier for us to find ancient tombs."

"Great…" Howard mumbled. "Camping in tents or cabins?"

"Tents of course!" Principal Slimovitz replied happily. Several students grumbled at this.

"Now, now, let's not get too angry about this." Principal Slimovitz continued while keeping a happy face. "It's like going camping, except we're camping in the hot desert instead of the cold woods."

_Yeah right. _Cindy thought. _We'll probably die of heat stroke within a day or two._

So then, the group of students followed Principal Slimovitz as they headed to a local town, just to observe what life was like in Egypt today. Howard glanced around. In the eyes of a teenage tourist, the sun glowed like a fireball. Most of the buildings within the local community are old an ancient with some modern buildings from the western world. There were some buildings that are Muslim-ish, or at least Arabian-ish. The streets are sandy, and some things are westernized to today but still maintain the culture of Egypt. The temperature killed the entire country with its powers of fire. Depending on their religious beliefs, some locals wore muddy robes with scarves wrapped around their faces like mysterious Muslims. Some locals rode on horses and camels and some rode on cars. Some of the students took notice of some of the local teenagers possessing technologies such as MP3 players, laptops and iPods. Howard glanced around, much to his annoyance.

"So you see kids, this is how people in Egypt would live like today." Principal Slimovitz explained the students.

As the students were walking by, a group of locals are seen having tea at a table, just outside a local café.

"Riei's mummy had disappeared without a trace!" An Arab woman cried as she runs up to the group of locals. The locals were shocked.

"How shocking!" A woman from the group cried. "When did it happen?"

"Last week, the prince's mummy left the tomb! It could be days, weeks, months, even years to find the mummy!"

"Whoever took the mummy from the prince's burial chamber will pay dearly for his crimes!" An Arab waiter threatened. "Those who disrespect the prince's eternal rest are those who don't give a damn about life."

Howard overheard this and turned to look at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked Howard.

"Did you hear what they said about the mummy disappearing?" Howard asked.

"How that that even possible?" Randy cried. "Who would want to steal a really old mummy from his resting place?"

Howard shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know."

"Maybe a couple of jerks who want to use the bodies as firewood because they can't afford to buy wood." Cindy suggested.

Howard shivers at that thought. "Eww."

"Aw come on, it's not _that _bad!" Cindy cried.

Howard turned to Cindy with a _'really?' _glance.

"Come on guys, there's no need to fight." Sierra cried at Howard and Cindy before breaking into a song,

_**Sierra: **__In an ancient place like Egypt._

_**Howard: **__Oh come on, what do you expect_  
_There's trouble here and there_  
_And everywhere_

_**Randy: **__You can't have a Yin_  
_Without a Yang._

_**Howard: **__Seriously Cunningham?_  
_In a time like this?_

_**Cindy: **__Now listen, guys_  
_I've had enough_  
_In this ancient city_  
_We have yet to see_  
_Some ancient history, curses_  
_In ancient Egypt._

"Dumb." Howard cried in annoyance.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at an unfriendly-looking bar, an unusual pair of two is seen talking to themselves by the window in the dark, smoky inside of the bar where men drink alcohol, women perform and show off their booties to lustful men, several young children served and bring drinks to customers, and a bartender falling victim to various prank calls. A rail-thin woman, though old and in her late 40s but maintains her inner beauty and youth, pours some red liquor from a bottle into her glass cup, while keeping her oversized sleeves from her extra-large red fur coat rolled up to avoid the liquor's sticky stain. An average Arab man, young in his early to mid-30s with a trimmed black beard not yet shaved smoked away with his hookah while reading a newspaper, rested on his dark-suited lap. Something in the newspaper caught the Arab man's attention.

"Hey, Camille. There's some article about some prince's mummy leaving his tomb last week." The Arab man, with such a soothing, charming voice informed the woman, Camille. "I didn't think it would be possible to do so, but I guess I was wrong on that."

Flickering her sliver straw-like bangs out of her sight, Camille plucks the newspaper off of the Arab man's hand and reads the article that the Arab man was reading earlier.

"This is not some prince's mummy, Vincent." Camille, with a raspy voice like an elderly woman, said to the Arab man, Vincent. "This is the mummy of Prince Riei."

"That one prince with the exotic purple hair that I didn't think it would be possible for anyone to naturally have that hair color?" Vincent asked.

"Afraid so, Vincent." Camille replied again. "It could be days, weeks, months, maybe even years for the police to locate Riei's mummy."

Vincent shrugs as he continues to smoke from his hookah. As he looks at the window, he saw a group of American students walking by the bar.

"I tell ya, Camille. American kids are nothing but trouble." Vincent complained to Camille.

Somehow, Camille agrees with Vincent. All American kids are the same – spoiled and pampered. However, _one _American kid traps Camille and Vincent in his unseen spell. They see Randy and his friends walking by. Not only did Randy's purple hair caught their attention – he bears a slight resemblance to Prince Riei, as if the prince was somehow reincarnated into him

"Say, Camille, I just had an idea for our latest scam of the century." Vincent told Camille with a grin on his face. "We'll use that purple-haired American kid as the prince's replacement."

"I like that idea, Vincent." Camille replied evilly as she took a look at Randy again. "With him as Riei's replacement, we can scam tourists of their money and no one will suspect that he's a living imposter. This is the scam of the century my friend!"

Vincent and Camille shared an evil laugh as they walk out of the bar.


	4. The Beginning of the Vision

"Okay class, since we have a lot of time on our hands before we hike to Memphis ruins, you're free to do whatever you want to do for the next hour and a half to see how society works in Egypt today." Principal Slimovitz told the students who began to cheer happily. "Also, in case you're wondering where we'll meet up, we'll be meeting up by the local museum. So don't get lost."

"Finally." Howard cried as he walks away from the group. "I'm starved. Gotta get something to eat around here."

"Oh, and one more thing before you kids run off on your own." Principal Slimovitz spoke again. "Everyone has to be in a group so that no one gets left behind. So for those who are anti-social or just don't like to be around with other people, don't go off on your own without a group. Two or more people are better than one."

As soon as Principal Slimovitz made his announcement, almost everyone had gotten into a group. Randy, Howard, Cindy and Sierra had gotten into their little group of four. The only student who is left out is Doug who tattletales a lot. No one wants a tattletale in their group.

"Looks like I'll be accompany Doug then." Principal Slimovitz said as he walks up to Doug. "That way, he won't tattletale on anyone."

"Aww." Doug sighed sadly.

"Gee, I hate to be in Doug's shoes right, but apparently he's a tattletale." Howard scoffed. "Serves him right though."

"Howard, that was very mean of you to say things like that." Sierra told Howard as the four teens walk around the streets of a local neighborhood.

"Whatever, I'm starved." Howard replied as his stomach growls. "Let's just get something to eat around here."

"Know how to speak Arabic?" Randy asked Howard.

"Nope, I have no idea how to speak Arabic. Do you?"

"Not a clue." Randy confessed before letting out a small laugh. "We're so in trouble here."

"Guys, I think some of the locals speak English too." Cindy said to her friends. "Egypt's one of those countries that speaks more than one language."

Randy must have felt rather stupid afterwards. "Oh ... I guess we're not in trouble then."

"Works for me." Howard replied again, then lets out an annoyed look. "Now, can we please get something to eat? I'm dying here!"

The others just shrugged as they entered Egypt's McDonalds, which is basically the same as America's McDonalds. They had ordered their food and the four teens are eating their food at the booth. While eating, Randy felt a sharp headache attacking his head.

"You okay, dude?" Cindy asked Randy.

As he feels his forehead to make the pain go away, Randy felt an unexpected vision coming to him. He sees himself walking ... actually sleepwalking inside an Egyptian tomb. Randy noticed that his jacket was taken off in his vision for some reason. He also sees himself sleepwalking to a certain part of the tomb - the burial chamber.

Riei's burial chamber.

He could see what the burial chamber looks like, but what caught his attention is that the sarcophagus was opened and there was nothing inside.

No sighs of Riei's mummy.

Then, Randy sees himself getting grabbed by a man's hand and is flung into an elaborate table where he could see rolls of linen bandages resting on the table. Then the worst starts to happen. Randy saw three silhouettes - two male and one female beginning to wrap his vision self alive, turning him into a living mummy. When the wrapping process is complete, Randy saw himself being hauled into an open sarcophagus and then the male silhouettes pry the sarcophagus close, locking his vision self inside. He had seen what he thought what it would like to be a living mummy. The vision was so shocking that he passed out on the table, half-scaring his friends, Howard in particular.

"Way to pass out, Cunningham!" Howard yelled at his unconscious friend. "Someone call the ambulance!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, somewhere in the local neighborhood, Camille and Vincent are seen talking to some of the locals.

"Hey, baby." Vincent asked an Arab woman with a soothing, charming voice. The Arab woman didn't like the looks of Vincent flirting with her, nor did she liked the way Vincent talked with his smooth, soothing, charming, seducing voice that can hypnotize a female with its charms. "You see a purple-haired American kid walk by lately?"

"How ridiculous! People don't have purple hair!" The Arab woman cried with haughtiness as she sniffs something coming out from Vincent's breath. "You've been drinking too much alcohol lately?"

"Who are you? The judge?" Vincent laughed. "I've actually been smoking just so you know."

"You ought to quit smoking and drinking altogether while you're ahead." The Arab woman decided to leave. "Otherwise, you'll be having a very short life to live."

"Pff, women." Vincent scoffed as he walks away to find another person to ask.

"Now listen to me very carefully." Camille said to an obese German man. "Have you seen ze skinny, 14-year old American boy who happens to have messy tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes go by?"

The German man blinked at Camille. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

Camille mentally slaps herself. "Yes or no? Did you see ze purple-haired teenage boy?"

"No." The German man answered as he walks away from Camille. "I think you need to see a doctor. You're going crazy."

Camille sighs as Vincent walks up to Camille. "Any luck, Vincent?"

"No luck, Camille." Vincent replied with a disappointed look on his face. "Everyone's thinking we're desperately crazy to ask them about the mysterious purple-haired kid. I tell ya, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"No matter, we'll find him eventually and when we do, it'll be the scam of ze century." Camille assured Vincent with such cockiness. "C'mon. I'll treat you a meal."

But as Camille and Vincent turned a corner, a flower pot was falling from the fifth floor of an apartment and accidentally knocks Vincent out cold. Camille was shocked at this as she dials 911 from her cell-phone.

"This is ze second time this month that Vincent's been knocked out by ze stupid flower pot." Camille grumbled. "Hello, I need ze ambulance right away!"

()()()()()

At a local hospital, Howard, Cindy and Sierra are in the waiting room, waiting for news of their friend's fate.

"I bet they're mummifying him already." Howard, in a worried expression. "They must've thought he's dead."

"Howard, they don't do that anymore." Sierra told Howard with an annoyed look. "You need to lay off those monster movies once we get back home."

"But those old-school movies are so much better than Justin Bieber!" Howard whined. "I would _die _if Bieber becomes emperor of the world in 2020!"

"We all know that's not going to happen anytime soon." Cindy replied with a smirk.

As soon as Cindy finished, the doctor shows up.

"Friends of Randy Cunningham?"

Almost immediately, Sierra, Howard and Cindy stood up from their seats.

"I have something important to tell you about your friend …"


	5. At the Hospital

"I have something to tell you about your friend." The doctor informed Cindy, Sierra and Howard.

"Will he be okay?" Cindy asked.

"I can assure you that your friend is alright." The doctor replied before looking at his surroundings. "You three must come with me immediately. This hospital has ears."

Cindy nods as she, Howard and Sierra follow the doctor to the room where Randy is assigned to. As soon as the four of them are gone, Camille enters the waiting room. Grabbing a copy of the _**Con Artist Annual **_magazine, Camille takes a seat next to a blonde woman who wore such a revealing outfit that disgusts the con artist. What made Camille even more uncomfortable was that a group of teenage boys were whistling at the woman while they walk by. As soon as the group left, Camille turns to the woman who has a rather seductive look on her face.

"My dear, you shouldn't be wearing something that is … _revealing." _Camille said to the woman with a hint of concern in her voice. "Think of what men can do to you out in ze open."

The blonde woman huffed with a pride look on her face and showed off her figure, causing another group of men to whistle at her. "Lady, all the boys around me find both my figure and my outfit _hot!"_

The woman brushed her straight blonde hair with her arms, the golden ends nearly slapped Camille in the cheeks. "I can't help it that I was born beautiful simply because I'm a girl."

The con artist's patience with this woman is growing thinner by the minute. How is it that about 98% of the female population focus more on being the pretty objects for men to look at rather than being decent humans and live among men equally?

Throughout her life, Camille was raised to be a genuine person, not a delicate object for men to own, by her widowed father. When she was four, her mother was raped and then killed by a drunk man on a cruel night back in Paris which left Camille no mother, and her father no wife. He had turned her into a person, not an object. Growing up, Camille believed that women should grow up to be like other men, not grow up to be men's prized possessions and having little to no brain within. She was fairly pretty back in her youth, in fact, she was one of the hottest, but she didn't let her looks distract her from achieving her goals in life (that will not be revealed until later in this story). She didn't give lovestruck men all the time and pleasure they want from her so badly and when they tried to force her to give in, she gets pretty … actually _extremely _rough at them. If foolish, lovestruck men think that they won't take no for an answer from a woman or if they think that no automatically means yes from a woman, they _better _think again. Camille can give a guy a concussion, not caring if the roughness she gives to him ruins her pretty figure.

To her, true beauty isn't physical looks for people to marvel at. True beauty meant something much more that physical looks alone.

If only the world could see true beauty the way Camille sees true beauty.

"Friend of Vincent Turner?" a doctor asked those who were in the waiting room.

Camille places the magazine on the table and quietly stood up, earning herself a glare from the blonde woman.

"What kind of guy would want _you_ as his girlfriend?" The blonde woman sneered at Camille with pride. "With me, I'm all about looks."

Camille ignored the arrogant woman and turns her attention to the doctor. "I'm a friend of Vincent Turner. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Vincent's got a bump in the head, nothing too serious, I hope." The doctor informed Camille. "But I advise that he stays clear of falling objects in the future. This is the second time this month he's got a bump on the head. Any more could give him a concussion."

"Thank you for ze information, doctor." Camille thanked the doctor. "When will Vincent be well enough to leave ze hospital?"

"He can leave anytime today, m'am. Like I said before, nothing too serious."

"Hey, doc! Where's the men's restroom?" Vincent shows up in the waiting room with his head wrapped in bandages. He notices Camille standing next to the doctor. "Hey, Camille."

The blonde woman, still sitting in the waiting room laughed as she brushes her hair with her arm. She looks at Vincent. "How much is that old hag paying you to be her boyfriend, hot stuff?"

Instead of answering with a soothing, charming voice, Vincent rolls his eyes in annoyance and turns his attention to Camille. "Is that blonde slut bothering you, Camille?"

"She most certainly is, Vincent." Camille replied as she and Vincent quietly leave the waiting room. "I feel sorry for ze people that raised her to be like that."

"Let just go to a nearby restaurant and eat." Vincent cried. "I'm getting hungry."

Camille nods as she and Vincent left the hospital.

()()()()()

Randy lets out the loudest groan he could make as he feels his head in pain. He was sitting up on the hospital bed while wearing his normal clothes. What's with that vision he saw earlier? Was it predicting something? Was it going to happen to him in the future?

Before he could think further about his sudden vision, he was pulled into a tight hug by Howard. He seems a bit pissed off, but his eyes tell Randy that he was worried sick. "Don't ever do that again, Cunningham!"

Randy gives Howard a small smile as he also sees Cindy and Sierra coming in. "I won't."

"Okay, you seemed to be feeling a little better than before, Randy." The doctor checks Randy's health. "Are you still feeling light-headed, dizzy or something?"

"No, doc." Randy replied. "Any clues on why and how I got this … _thing _all of a sudden?"

"Describe."

"Last night I had a dream about Riei's death and just recently, I got this vision of what's going to happen in the future." Randy explains.

"You can do that?" Howard cried, mildly interested at the fact that Randy can see the future. "Think we'll be the most popular kids at school in the future?"

Randy shook his head. "Nothing like _that. _What I meant to say is that something going to happen to me in the future, but I can't figure out what."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Randy, which is why I called upon your friends to hear what I have to say about that." the doctor explained to Randy, Howard, Cindy and Sierra. "To tell the truth, Randy, what I'm about to tell you _may _be shocking to you.

Randy lowered his brows. "What do you mean by that, doc?"

"Is there something wrong with Randy?" Sierra asked the doctor.

"How do I put it this way?" the doctor spoke, trying to tell Randy something in the easiest and most comfortable manner he could think of.

"Spill it already!" Howard grew impatient.

Sighing, the doctor turns to Randy with a serious and rather hurt look in his eyes. "Randy Cunningham, you are …"

"Principal Slimovitz! Randy and his friends are in the hospital!" Doug cried as he and Principal Slimovitz enter the room, interrupting the doctor in the process.

"Seriously, Doug? How many times do I have to tell you to stop tattle on people?" Principal Slimovitz lectured Doug before noticing Randy, Howard, Cindy, Sierra and the doctor in the room. "Am I interrupting something, doc?"

"No. Not at all, mister." The doctor spoke with relief. "So what seems to be the problem, mister?"

"Oh nothing." Principal Slimovitz replied happily. "I was just wondering when my four students are ready to leave. Don't want to leave them behind by accident, y'know."

This was Randy and his friends' cue to leave as they follow Principal Slimovitz and Doug out of the room, but before Randy could have the chance to leave, the doctor pulls him back.

"Take this." The doctor ordered Randy as he gives him his business card. "If there's anything that troubles you in the future, contact me at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes, doc." Randy replied as he puts the doctor's business car in his pockets and joined his classmates and principal.


	6. First Encounter

Camille and Vincent quietly eat their lunches at their usual spots in the unfriendly-looking bar. Though quiet, Camille could not help but send out a glare to several women performing on stage and a group of men lusting and drooling over them.

_Has ze world gone madder than before? _Camille thought angrily. _More of ze women are becoming soulless, pretty objects for drooling, idiotic men to gaze at._

What caught Camille's attention was that Vincent was howling like a mad wolf at one of the performing ladies. Camille shook her head in disgust.

_It already has._

"Hey, Camille." Vincent asked Camille.

Camille glares at Vincent as she drinks her cup of coffee. "What is it, Vincent?"

"The American kid with the purple hair is back."

And from this point, Camille nearly choked her coffee that she spits it all out onto Vincent's face. Vincent haven't got the time to wipe the coffee off of his face when Camille grabs his jacket, pulling him closer to her angry elderly face.

"Where is he?"

Rather than utter even one word to an angry woman, Vincent allows his shivering finger to point at the window. Seeing where Vincent is pointing at, Camille, not bothering to let go of Vincent, looks outside through the window. She saw Randy and his friends again. And that's when Vincent witness the awful, sinister smile growing across Camille's face.

"Vincent." Camille spoke as she lets go of Vincent's jacket and walks out of the bar. "We have a plan."

()()()()()

"Okay, Cunningham." Howard said to Randy in an uninterested tone as they walk through the local areas of Cairo again after Principal Slimovitz and Doug left them. "What did the doctor want from you?"

Randy pulls out the doctor's business card from his pockets and shows it to his friends. "He gave me this."

"Really?" Howard scoffed. "He gave you his business card?"

"It's only if there's trouble in the future." Randy replied.

Howard raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

But before Randy could answer that ...

"Yoohoo!" A female voice cried. Howard glares at Cindy and Sierra.

"It wasn't us." Sierra informs Howard in a very serious tone.

"It came from over there." Cindy cried as she points her finger to the source of the voice.

Turning to see where Cindy is pointing her finger at, Randy, Howard and Sierra see a rail-thin woman, though old and in her late 40s but maintains her inner beauty and youth. She wore an oversized red furcoat, a long black skirt, a pair of grey leggings and a pair of red high-heels. The straids of her short, straw-like hair swing back and forth the more she walks towards the group, and her hazel-brown eyes gaze at Randy.

If anyone had notice, just looking at the strange woman made Randy's spines shiver unexpectedly, quickly catching Sierra's attention.

"My name's Camille, and I could not help but notice ze fascinating purple dye on your hair." Camille spoke sweetly to Randy which causes him to raise one eyebrow. "What kind of dye did you use?"

"Dye?" Randy said in confusion.

Camille smiled as she feels Randy's tyrian purple hair. "Don't tell me that's your natural hair color, kid."

Sierra could only whistle as her index finger loops around in circles at the left side of her face, letting Cindy and Howard know that Camille must be crazy.

"And you are?" Randy asked Camille again.

Camille lets out a prideful smile as her right hand presses her chest. The group could not notice the sly smirk on Camille's face as she attempts to speak with a French accent. "I am ze hair stylist from Paris."

And on cue, an Arabian man, young in his mid-30s with a trimmed black beard not yet shaved, wearing a navy-blue suit, approaches Camille.

"And this is my trustworthy assistant, Vincent." Camille introduces the group to Vincent.

"How's a doing, pretty lady?" Vincent, with such a soothing, charming voice, spoke to Cindy as he holds one of her hands up and kisses it, causing Cindy to blush a mad shade of red.

If Vincent had been paying attention, he would've see Randy's face blushing an angrier shade of red after witnessing the Arab man flirting with Cindy. What neither Randy or Vincent notice is the small smirk on Sierra's face.

_Knew it. _Sierra thought with a smirk. _Randy and Cindy are lovebirds._

Unfortunately for her, Randy took notice of Sierra's unusual smirk. He had seen that look lots of times, whenever it seems that he and Cindy are alone together. He gives her a 'don't-you-dare-say-it' look which causes her to frown in disappointment.

"Vincent, stop flirting with ze girls." Camille told Vincent with a stern look on her face. "Show some respect to them."

Vincent looks away from Cindy and Camille, feeling embarrased. "Yes, Camille."

"Now where was I?" Camille spoke again before turning her attention back to Randy's tyrian purple hair. "Oh yes! Your hair."

Howard was not impressed at what was going on here. "Why is that woman interested in your hair, Cunningham?"

"Beats me." Randy replied. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you resemble a lot like Prince Riei?" Camille asked Randy.

And that's when his heart stops beating for a minute and stood still like a stone statue. Sierra took notice of it.

_That's strange. _Sierra thought with concern as she studied Randy's reaction to Camille's question.

"I'm sorry. Was it _something_ I just said?" Camille asked Randy with such 'concern'.

_You bet it was! _Sierra thought as she gazes at Camille like a desert cobra waiting to attack its prey in the dark night. _It nearly gave him a freakin' heart attack last time, you witch!_

"Uh, no, not really." Randy quickly replied to Camille. "It's just that… uh … no one's … really ever asked me about that before."

Camille smiled. "Oh, I see. This is ze first time someone asked you that, no?"

"Uh … yeah." Randy replied quickly.

_I don't trust that French witch. _Sierra thought as she continues to glare at Camille suspiciously. _Maybe she's the same female in Randy's vision earlier, though I could be wrong about that._


End file.
